herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna
This article is about the pony counterpart, if you wan't to see the human counterpart, see Vice Principal Luna. Princess Luna is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is Princess Celestia's younger sister and Equestria's co-ruler, in the first episode of season one, she was the antagonist Nightmare Moon who threatened to create an eternal night. She was later purged by the Elements of Harmony, and was invited by her sister to rule by her side. Princess Luna now enters the dreams of her subjects, mostly children, to assist them in defeating their nightmares. Seasons 2 and 3 At the beginning of Seasons 2 and 3, it's revealed that Luna, alongside Celestia, turned Discord to stone with the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned King Sombra in ice while turning him to shadow, about a thousand years ago sometime before her transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Night In the season 2 episode "Luna Eclipsed", Princess Luna, now uncorrupted despite being mind controlled by her Nightmare Moon persona (And with a new look. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated that this was because when Nightmare Moon was defeated, Luna was reborn with very low magic levels, and she transformed after getting her good powers back), returns to Ponyville during the holiday Nightmare Night (Equestria's equivalent to Halloween), a holiday dedicated to Nightmare Moon depicting her as a scary bogeyman. Luna, with Twilight's help, tries to change her image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, to a favorable one as Princess. Unfortunately, the nature of the holiday, combined with Luna's outdated mannerisms and flair for the dramatic, make her subjects more scared of her than ever. Her first attempts end disastrously, prompting her to decree Nightmare Night canceled, but Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents actually enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gains their trust and friendship. Season 4 During the Season 4 premiere two-parter "Princess Twilight Sparkle", Twilight attempts to figure out the source of the chaos seizing Equestria by drinking a potion which gives her flashbacks of the past. One of the flashbacks she experiences is of Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and assaulting Princess Celestia. At first Celestia is reluctant to fight her sister, but Nightmare Moon assaults her with dark beams and eventually wounds her, sending her plummeting to the ground. However, Celestia promptly recovers and arms herself with the Elements of Harmony, the power of which she channels into a powerful beam that overwhelms Nightmare Moon's defenses and seals her inside the moon. It's revealed she also aided her sister in defeating Discord a millennium ago. Other appearances Luna has a few cameos in the season 2 finale A Canterlot Wedding, flying in to guard Canterlot at nighttime, ironically not participating in the fight against the changelings for reasons unknown. After Chrysalis was defeated, Luna appeared next to Celestia and the Mane 6, asking if she missed anything. She also appears in the season 3 premiere The Crystal Empire. She also makes numerous roles in the comics, and is shown to have a good relationship with Twilight's number one asisstant, Spike. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being a Alicorn, Princess Luna can fly and use magic. ** Magic: Luna has great levels of magic just like her older sister Princess Celestia. *** Spell Casting: Luna can perform many magical spells. **** Moon Control: Luna is powerful enough to make the moon rise. **** Transformation: Luna can transform into Nightmare Moon. **** Weather Manipulation: **** Transmutation: Luna can turn toy spiders into real spiders. **** Dream Walking: Being the "Princess of the Night", Luna can enter any pony's dream. **** Dream Manipulation: Luna can other ponies' dreams to other through doors, She cam also use the Dream World to show the past, present and future as shown with Sweetie Belle, She can allow ponies to share a dream with ease other and combine other ponies' dreams into one. **** Magical Beam Emission: Luna can shoot magical beams from her horn. **** Telekinesis: Luna can use her magic to lift and control objects. ** Flight: Luna can use her wings to fly. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1 * Friendship is Magic - Part 1 * Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Season 2 * The Return of Harmony - Part 1 (cameo on stained glass) * The Return of Harmony - Part 2 (mentioned) * Luna Eclipsed * Hearth's Warming Eve (flag depiction) * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season 3 * The Crystal Empire - Part 1 * The Crystal Empire - Part 2 (no lines) * Sleepless in Ponyville * Magical Mystery Cure (no lines) Season 4 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 * Castle Mane-ia (cameo on banner) * Power Ponies (mentioned) * It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (mentioned) * For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils * Testing 1, 2 , 3 (cameo on chalkboard) * Inspiration Manifestation (mentioned) * Equestria Games (no lines) * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season 5 * Bloom & Gloom * Slice of Life * Princess Spike * Party Pooped (cameo on banner) * Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * Canterlot Boutique (mentioned) * Crusaders of the Lost Mark (no lines) * Hearthbreakers (cameo on banner) * Scare Master (cameo as Nightmare Moon in poster game) * The Mane Attraction (cameo on flag) * The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 (as Nightmare Moon in alternate timeline) Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 1 * The Crystalling - Part 2 * Gauntlet of Fire * A Hearth's Warming Tail (as the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come) * Dungeons & Discords (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season 7 * Celestial Advice (no lines) * A Royal Problem * The Perfect Pear (flashback) * Campfire Tales (mentioned) * Shadow Play - Part 1 * Shadow Play - Part 2 Season 8 * School Daze - Part 2 (cameo) * The Maud Couple (cameo in photo) * Horse Play (no lines) * School Daze - Part 1 * School Daze - Part 2 (no lines) Films * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * My Little Pony The Movie Comics Friendship is Magic * Nightmare Rarity * Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair * Neigh Anything (cameo) * Reflections * The Root of the Problem * Night of the Living Apples * Siege of the Crystal Empire * A Pinkie Pie Story That Pinkie Pie Kinda Sorta Remembers (cameo) * Ponies of Dark Water * Chaos Theory * Queen for One Less Day Micro-Series * Micro-series Issue 3 * Micro-series Issue 10 Friends Forever * Friends Forever Issue 4 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 7 * Friends Forever Issue 9 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 14 * Friends Forever Issue 20 * Friends Forever Issue 22 * Friends Forever Issue 28 * Friends Forever Issue 35 (mentioned) * Friends Forever Issue 38 FIENDship is Magic * FIENDship is Magic Issue 4: The Dream Team (as Nightmare Moon) Legends of Magic * Legends of Magic Issue 1 (flashback) * Legends of Magic Issue 2 * Legends of Magic Issue 12 * Legends of Magic Annual 2018 Nightmare Knights Specials * My Little Pony Annual 2013 (cameo) * My Little Pony Annual 2017 * My Little Pony: Deviations External links * Nightmare Moon in Villains Wiki * Princess Luna - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Princess Luna - My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Deities Category:Nurturer Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Depowered Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fragmental Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Aristocrats Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Animals Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Angels Category:Contradictory Category:Magical Girls Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wealthy Category:Ingenue Category:Female Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Pacifists Category:Amazons Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Harmonizers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Role Models Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Princess Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Vs. Good